The Gifts We Give
by claramadesouffles
Summary: We may sound like crazy people planning a kidnapping. Well, that’s exactly what was happening. Except it could actually be classified as a wolfnapping. **NOW A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!**
1. Starlit

**Merry Christmas, Starlit! Well, actually Happy New Year. And 'Happy Birthday to Meeeeeeeeeeee!'**

"I'll grab him, you guys get the box."

"Okay. Jen, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Mia, I'm positive."

"Jen…"

"Ayana, just help Maria hold the box."

"Fine."

We may sound like crazy people planning a kidnapping. Well, that's exactly what was happening. Except it could actually be classified as a _wolf_napping.

I'll explain. Maria, Ayana, and I were trying to find a good birthday present for our good friend, Starlit. It was hard to figure out, considering we don't actually _know_ her, but we kind of know what she likes.

We carefully walked down to La Push, when Ayana tripped and dropped the box. Smooth.

"Ouch!" Ayana exclaimed as she lay, sprawled out on the ground.

"Hurry up, Ayana," Maria snapped. "Let's go!"

"I think my leg is bleeding…" she trailed off.

"Well could you get the box out of the mud?" I asked her impatiently.

"What if Jasper shows up?" Ayana whispered, ignoring my question.

Maria smiled, eager to explain. "Well, we'll run away screaming, and leave him to eat yo--"

"Shut up, Mia," I told her quickly. Now our plan was ruined.

"But… my leg really, really hurts!" Ayana complained.

"Well build a bridge, and get over it," I told her.

Maria laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Um… I guess so…" I replied awkwardly. That was a weird question… I looked over at Ayana, and she was… gathering sticks? "What are you doing?" I asked her.

Ayana looked up at me, frowning. "Building a bridge. Isn't that what you told me to do…?"

"No Ayana… it's an expression…" I trailed off.

Maria sighed. "Can we get going? It's rainy."

"Rain!" I exclaimed. "I love rain!" I picked up the box, and we all started running down to La Push; we were already in Forks because of Timmy, Maria's imaginary cat. He had free tickets for a plane ride.

Long story, don't ask.

We finally arrived at our destination, and Ayana and Maria carefully opened the box. I stood in front of his door, watching Maria and Ayana to see if they were ready.

"Maria, you ready?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sort of," she replied quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Ayana asked…loudly.

Crap.

"Ayana!" Maria and I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oops."

A set of footsteps came up to the door, and we watched as the doorknob turned. Embry stepped into the frame of the doorway. "Um… hi," he said. "Who are you guys and why are you holding a box…?"

"You're tall," I stated, pointing out the obvious.

Maria looked at me like I was crazy. I guess it was probable.

Ayana smiled at Embry. "Hi. Could you get in this box? Our friend from Scotland completely adores you, and we want to get her the awesome-est present ever, so we wanted to send you to her for Christmas. Is that okay?"

He stared at us for a few seconds then sighed. "Oh, what the heck."

"Starlit's gonna be so happy!" I cheered, and we managed to fit Embry into the box. We really had to curl him into a ball though, and there were a few times when something snapped and Embry said he was in pain. I don't know why though…

*** * ***

"Excuse me, ma'am," the security dude asked.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. Why was he taking so long?

"Why is there a person inside of this box?"

Ayana rolled her eyes. "It's not a person. He shape-shifts into a giant wolf."

The security dude rolled his eyes. "Sure. But why is the--" he looked at Ayana, "--'shape-shifter' inside a box?"

"Because he won't fit inside our carry on. Duh," I pointed out.

"Oh, whatever," the security guy mumbled, letting us through.

*** * ***

Our flight only had two seats per row, and of course Ayana and Maria sat together, so I was stuck sitting next to a freaky guy with a muffin.

After we had climbed to 10,000 feet, the guy pulled out out a laptop, and so did I. We both went on FanFiction. I logged in as, of course, JenLovesTwilight. I soon saw that my good friend Reid, a.k.a. Team Tyler's Van, was on, too.

_Reeeeeeeeeeeeid!_ I typed.

After a few moments, Reid replied.

_Muffin!_ Muffin was his nickname for me. Odd, I know. _Oddly enough, I'm eating a muffin right now._

I laughed. _So is the guy sitting next to me on this plane._

_You're on a plane?_ Reid asked.

I replied with a yes.

_NICE TO MEET YOU, JEN!_

_What?_ I asked.

"Nice to meet you, Jen!" the dude who was sitting next to me said.

"REID!" I exclaimed. "Why are you on a plane, flying out of Seattle?"

Reid looked at me oddly. "No reason…"

"What, it's not like you're following me or something?"

Reid didn't reply.

Freak-y.

*** * ***

We had been standing in the airport for ten minutes, trying to figure out where we should go to eat.

"Dunkin' Donuts!" Maria argued.

"Subway!" Ayana disagreed.

"Dunkin' Donuts!"

"Sub--"

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GO SOMEWHERE?!?!" I exclaimed. Annoying people…

"Okay, fine. Dunkin' Donuts," Ayana sighed.

"No, we can go to Subway," Maria compromised.

"Maria, it's okay, I know how badly you wanted to go to Dunkin' Donuts."

"Ayana, you're too kind. We can go to Subway."

"Mia, it's fi--"

"Oh, my God. Can we please just go somewhere?"

"We're choosing, Jen. Calm down."

"I'll choose," I snapped. "Dunkin' Donuts."

"Jen, we were getting there. You don't have to be so pushy and disagreeable," Maria said.

Ugh.

We made our way to Dunkin' Donuts, only to see someone with a nametag that read 'Miranda'.

"I once had an imaginary plant named Miranda," Ayana started. "It was a nice plant. She would tell me stories, and we'd play tag, and…"

I managed to tune Ayana and her stories about Miranda the plant out.

"Help me!" Maria whispered. I glanced back to see if Ayana had heard, but she hadn't. Good.

"Can I help you?" Miranda asked.

"I don't think that that is the proper grammar. The proper phrase is _'May_ I help you?', not '_Can _I help you?'" Ayana corrected Miranda.

Miranda sighed. "_May _I help you, then?"

"We'll have three chocolate iced donuts, with three hot chocolates," I said.

Ayana frowned. "I don't want that, I want a--"

"Coming up!" Miranda said, going to the hot chocolate machine-thing.

"Case," Maria murmured.

"What?" Ayana asked, befuddled.

"Case!" Maria smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ayana asked, leaning against the Embry-box.

"That's Case, from TTSoT!" Maria explained.

"COOL!" Ayana and I exclaimed. Weird. Everyone from the forums was showing up in reality…

After "Miranda" brought us our stuff. We talked and talked and talked and talked.

Then we missed our connection.

*** * ***

"I still blame Ayana," Maria said.

"I still blame _you_," Ayana muttered, glaring at Maria.

"I blame you," I mumbled, looking at the oversized box.

We were now stuck on a plane to Spain.

_Spain!_ When we finally landed, everything went well until we got off the plane. We stood in the boarding area, looking at the other passengers who were waiting to board the flight we just got off of, when we noticed that the box was missing.

"I thought you had it!" I exclaimed, looking at Ayana.

"I told Mia to carry it," Ayana mumbled.

"Um… I thought you said Timmy-a. My cat?" Maria explained.

I sighed. "But… he's imagin--"

"_Don't_. Say it." Maria glared at me.

"Nevermind," I muttered. "We have to get Embry back."

We stood in silence, staring at the plane through the glass windows, when a random brunette and another guy popped up, holding the Embry box.

"Stella to the rescue!" the brunette cheered.

"What about me, preciosa?" the man asked.

"Shut up, you flirt," Stella teased.

"Stella!" Ayana said, running up and hugging Stella.

"Who…are you?" Stella asked slowly.

"I'm Ayana, from the forum," Ayana reminded her.

"Ayana?!?!?!" Stella asked, extremely surprised.

"I'm Jen!" I said happily.

"I'm Maria!!" Maria cheered.

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys!" Stella replied.

"Is everyone from the forum around? Seriously?" I whispered to Maria and Ayana, while Stella was hug-choking us.

"It seems so…" Maria answered in a hushed tone.

*** * ***

When we finally landed in Scotland, it was getting pretty late.

"Come on!" Maria exclaimed. "If we want to get this to Starlit in time, we have to hurry!"

"Starlit?" a chorus of four voices asked.

"Who are you people?" Maria asked.

"KARLIE!" I cheered, running over and giving her a hug.

"Let me guess," Ayana guessed, "you're all from Stella's forum."

The four heads nodded; even Karlie's, although I was choking her with a hug.

"Jackie," Jackie smiled.

"Victoria," Vicky glanced over at me. "Fer, right?"

I nodded as Tess went onto smile evilly. "Blood Countess," she waved.

"God, now all we need is Hannah, Heidi--"

"I'm here!" Heidi called from a random spot.

"Um… okay…" I mumbled. "All we need is Hannah…"

"We _are_ in Scotland," Ayana pointed out, being logical for once.

Maria, Ayana, and I waved goodbye to our forum friends, still wondering why they were all randomly in Scotland. Everything was going well as we made our way to Starlit's until…

"I'm…getting…tired," Maria gasped, exhausted.

"Me…too," Ayana whined.

"Toughen up!" I demanded.

"Why aren't you carrying anything?" Maria asked.

"Obviously," I replied, "because I am coaching you."

Ayana and Maria glared.

"Do you guys need help?" a girl asked, walking over to our little group of whiners.

"Sure," Maria replied.

The girl smiled. "I'm Hannah, by the way." She picked up the box, and helped us to continue walking.

"Hi Hannah," Maria smiled. "I'm Maria, and this is Ayana and Jen."

Hannah paused. "Do you guys, by any chance, go on a forum called 'The Two Sides of Twilight'?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"You know me!" Hannah exclaimed. "I'm !"

"No. Way!" Maria smiled.

"Now all we need is Starlit!" Ayana cheered.

"What's in the box, by the way?" Hannah questioned, a bit afraid.

"Embry. We're delivering him to Starlit," Ayana explained.

Hannah frowned, but didn't reply.

After about 15 minutes, we finally arrived at Starlit's. Maria went and knocked on the door, and we finally set the box on the ground. When Starlit finally answered the door, she looked at us like we were insane.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"Open the box," Maria demanded.

Starlit sighed. "Is the box going to hurt me?"

"OPEN THE BOX!" Ayana screamed.

"No," Starlit said nervously.

We stood there in silence for about a minute, when I finally had enough. "Oh, my God!" I opened the box myself, and Embry popped out.

"EMBRY?!?!?!" Starlit screamed. "EMBRY CALL?!?!?!"

"Ow. My ear." Embry rubbed his ear.

Starlit ran over and gave him a bear hug. "WHO ARE YOU GUYS, AND WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THE ULTIMATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT?!?!?!"

"Jen," I raised my hand.

"Ayana," Ayana raised her hand.

"Maria," Maria raised her hand.

"Your virtual twin who helped them carry the box," Hannah said, raising her hand.

"OH MY EMBRY THANK YOU!!!!!!!" she smiled.

"Welcome," we chorused.

As Starlit had her complete freak-out fest, Hannah looked over at me, and frowned.

"What?" I inquired.

Hannah sighed. "Why didn't you bring Seth, too?"

**R & R. =)**

**And join this awesome forum we like to call "The Two Sides of Twilight." It's number 3 on the list of Twilight forums =)**


	2. Maria

HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN! Enjoy this. I wrote it just for you. =D

* * *

"I'm bored."

"No, really?"

"Yeah, really."

I sighed. "Too bad Twin--I mean Maria's sick. It's her birthday, she should be happy and healthy." I glanced over at Ayana. "What can we do?"

Ayana smiled. "I know."

"Oh no."

"Oh, _yes._"

* * *

"Six thousand, four-hundred and sixty-seven bottles of beer on the wall! Six-thousand, four-hundred and sixty-seven bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, four thouse--"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Jen."

I sighed impatiently, looking around the gate at the other impatient passengers who were waiting for the three-hour late flight to Port Angeles. Who knew so many people would be waiting for a flight to Washington….

I sighed once again as a short, pixie-like girl and a supermodel sat down in the seats next to Ayana and I. I looked over at the two pale beauty goddesses, trying to ignore Ayana who had now decided to take up a different hobby.

".God. JEN! WE HAVE TO PLAY I SPY!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty-pretty-PRETTY please?"

"No."

"Please, about a hundred zillion times?"

"No."

Ayana frowned, but stopped arguing. For a moment, I thought I'd stopped her annoying chattering, but she then decided to start playing…with herself.

"Okay, Ayana," she said to herself. "I spy something that is… RED!" She paused, looking around. "Is it that person's shirt?" Ayana smiled victoriously. "Nope," she replied to herself.

"Oh my God, Ayana. Shut up!"

"But I'm bored."

"Me too. But I'm bored-er."

"Nu-uh. Not possible."

"Yeah-huh."

"Not."

"Yeah, I am! Ple--"

"Excuse me?" the pixie next to me said. "I--"

"HOLY CRAP! I KNOW YOU!" I exclaimed way too loudly. The crowd of people quieted, all staring at me. Awkward…

"Um… you know me. That's nice," the awesome pixie said.

"Yeah, it IS!" I replied, bouncing eagerly in my seat. "You're Alice Cullen!" And turning to her blonde friend, I smiled. "And you're Rosalie Hale!"

The two stared at me like I was insane.

Cool.

"Ayana, help me grab them!" I grabbed Alice's arm. "Sorry, Alice."

"HEY! I wanted to grab Alice!" Ayana said, shoving me aside.

"No! I'm the one who found them!" I argued.

"Well, I bought the plane tickets!" Ayana announced smugly.

"No you didn't, your father bought them."

"No, I bought them. I just used his credit card."

"Well, then. I say we--"

"Will you two shut up? Thank you." Rosalie glared at us… mostly me. Darn.

Ayana sighed. "Okay, Jen. You can take Alice hostage."

"Yay." I grabbed onto Alice's arm, and I puleld her out of the waity-area-thing. I heard Ayana start dragging Rosalie along behind me, and I smirked. Everything was going according to plan….

Until my phone rang, fifteen minutes, later.

Within those fifteen minutes, Alice had been strangely cooperative, and Rosalie had been… well, Rosalie;

"You're messing up my hair, Ayana." "Ayana, stop pulling so hard. You're stretching out the shirt." "Ayana." _"Ayana." _"AYANA!"

Welcome to my life, people.

With Rosalie still complaining and annoying both of us, we finally arrived at the airport exit. Luckily, it was cloudy, so we slid outside and finally climbed onto a bus.

And that's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, one hand still locked around Alice's wrist. It felt like an ice pack… a very, very cold ice pack.

"Jen. I'm bored."

"Oh, hi Maria."

"Come over."

"Um…" I bit my lip. This was _not_ a good thing. "I can't."

"It's my birthday. Pul-eeze come over."

"Sorry, Maria, but--"

"See ya in fifteen!"

And before I knew it, she'd hung up the phone.

And now my lip was bleeding because I was biting down on it way too hard, and Alice was giving me a strange look.

Oops.

This was going to be a long bus ride…

* * *

"And then, we were eating and stuff, and then--"

"Jen, I don't care."

"Come on, Ayana. Um… where was I? Oh. Yeah. And then I--"

"No, I don't care."

"Ayana. I'm telling my story."

"No, you're telling me about your hermit crabs."

"Well… yeah… but… come on."

"No," Ayana sighed. "Come on, this is our stop. Let's go." Ayana led the way as Rosalie continued to complain--had she been going on for the entire bus ride?--and we made our way to Maria's house.

We walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And then I noticed: It was way too hot to be Connecticut.

"Err… Ayana?" I questioned. "This isn't Connecticut."

Ayana gave me a blank look. "We're supposed to be in Connecticut?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said Florida," Ayana admitted sheepishly.

.God. "AYANA!"

"Sorry!"

I glared. "How does Connecticut sound _anything_ like Florida?"

Ayana shrugged. "It…just…does, okay?"

"I have to admit, there is a resemblence," a new voice added from behind Alice.

I turned to face her. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Laura."

"I know you," Ayana blurted out. "But from where…?"

"FanFiction? The Two Sides of Twilight?" I suggested. Laura nodded. "I figured. Well, nice meeting you!" I smiled.

Laura smiled back. "Nice meeting you, too… Jen? And Ayana? And Alice and Rosalie?" We all nodded. "Cool."

"We're delivering Alice and Rose to Maria for her happy happy happy birthday."

"Well," Laura smiled, "I won't hold you any longer. Goodbye!"

"Bye," we chorused.

And with that, we headed back to the bus stop.

* * *

"Five minutes until eleven," I admitted sadly, staring down at my Finding Nemo watch. I love that watch…

"What if we don't make it?" Ayana asked me, staring impatiently out the window.

"Then I'll blame you," I muttered.

I looked to the seat in front of me, sighing. Just as I was dozing off…

"What's wrong? You seem upset. Why? Something upsetting you? Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Nothing's wrong," I reassured Sarah with a sigh. "Just…nothing." I looked up at her. "Well, this seems like it'd be the time to ask: do you go on a forum called The Two Sides of Twilight?"

Sarah nodded. "Yup. I'm 3JasperHale."

"Hi. It's Jen."

"Oh my God! Hi Jen! How did you know I was from the forum?"

I shrugged. "Experiences…"

* * *

"And that's how I realized it was you, Jen," Storm said to me.

"That's weird," I smiled. "I can't believe I'm literally meeting everyone from the forum."

"What forum, if you don't mind me asking," another voice asked from behind me.

"The Two Sides of Twilight," Ayana replied.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Paula from there?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Nice meeting you Paula," I smiled at her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not Paula. Paula's over there," she said, motioning to another girl, who waved in response. "It's me, Carla."

"Awesome," I smiled, barely noticing the bus skid to a stop.

Luckily, Ayana was actually paying attention. "Oh, Jen! This is our stop! Let's _go_, we only have a half hour!" Ayana swiftly stood up from her seat and dragged Rosalie down the row. "Bye, everyone!" Ayana called as she exited the bus. I waved to everyone as I dragged Alice, too.

And we ran.

Like the wind.

* * *

It's a real miracle; we were actually in the right state _and_ town!

I pressed Maria's doorbell, unable to wipe the huge smile off my face. I was so excited.

"I'm soooooooooo excited!" Ayana yelled, hopping up and down. I was surprised Rose's arm, which Ayana was still gripping, didn't fall off. Sadly, we hadn't had time to wrap Alice and Rosalie, so we were just going to--

The door cracked open, and a sleepy-looking Maria stepped out. "Hel-" she sneezed,chopping her word in half, "-lo, guys."

"Happy Birthday, Maria!" Ayana and I exclaimed, throwing Rosalie and Alice at her.

And Maria screamed, breaking the windows.

I love my job…well, presents.

* * *

Happy Birthday, Twinnerz.


End file.
